


Domestic Moments

by OfTeaAndJumpers



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU appearance, Banter, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family moments, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Skoulson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfTeaAndJumpers/pseuds/OfTeaAndJumpers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Coulson and Skye's relationship is getting closer during season 1. Basically what the title says: domestic moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts), [because I love your stories :-)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=because+I+love+your+stories+%3A-%29).



> So, this is my first Skoulson fanfic. It took me a while to find the courage to post it here, because I am a bit in awe of all the fantastic stories about this pairing. But with this inspiring couple, I couldn't NOT write a story.
> 
> Don't expect an action-packed plot, I simply wanted the characters to share fun/fluffy/intimate moments.
> 
> And please don't blame me for the appearance of an AU character. He sort of popped deliberately into this story. His sole purpose is to trigger Coulson's jealousy and I think he and C. have one thing in common: badass attitude :-) So indulge me.
> 
> I love to hear your thoughts on my stories, and ANY comment is appreciated! Also please point out any language mistakes as I am no native speaker.
> 
> Enjoy :-)

1

It's Simmons who shows Skye the bunk, shortly after she has arrived on the bus and still recovering from the unconventional way Shield has hired her. She barely has had a minute on her own and now she is grateful for some time alone. Simmons wears a shy but welcoming smile as she gestures for Skye to enter. It's not as spacious as her van, of course, but she takes an instant liking to the place. Not only because it's hers alone, but because of its air of secludedness. She breathes in and slowly exhales, wondering if it's the very air that gives her the feeling that she is in a safe spot no matter what. It's really weird because she is in an unknown place, in the very center of the organisation that she has been spying on, and surrounded by strangers. Still, that feeling of safety lingers.

„I hope you like it, Skye. It's not the Hilton, I know, but very comfortable.“

„Believe me, I have slept in places which make this look like the Hilton. Thank you for showing me around.“

„You're welcome. If there's anything you need, you know where to find me, ok? Or if you want to talk ... I'm sure you have a lot on your mind right now. You were literally kidnapped from your old life, after all. But believe me, you're surrounded by friends here.“

Simmons looks as if she wants to add some more encouraging words but takes a look at Skye's face and decides it's better to give her some time to herself. They exchange a polite if somewhat cautious smile and Skye is alone in her bunk.

Slowly, she unpacks some of her belongings from the duffel bag and puts some assorted memorabilia on the shelves. Bit by bit she makes it her place. It's only after she has stopped unpacking and sits on the bed that all the thoughts she has pushed to the back of her mind come back in a rush.

What is she doing here, exactly? She expected punishment for her hacktivities, but instead is offered a job. It could be worse, she smiled to herself. But is she really surrounded by friends, as Simmons has put it earlier? Skye desperately wants to believe that. She has long abandonded the hope of ever having a real family (well, not really abandoned; it's stowed away somewhere deep inside herself, to be retrieved from time to time only). But friends are the next best thing. Without friends she would not have survived the orphanage, the constantly changing foster homes, the unbearable thought that she was abandoned by her own parents ….

Simmons, for example, looks like she would make a great friend: intelligent, empathic, open, talkative. Same for Fitz – although at the moment she doesn't understand half of what he is constantly rattling down. Ward and May, that's a different matter altogether. She has been told that Ward will be her SO, whatever that's supposed to mean. She'll find out tomorrow. They will probably spend a lot of time together and maybe she will at some point be able to make friends with him. At the moment, though, she is not able to make head or tail of him; he clams up whenever she asks him a personal question. Same with May, she is honestly wondering if the woman has any emotions at all. Well, Skye has once been told that she is good at reading people and she has every intent of finding out with whom she will be spending her working time from now on. If she decides to stay, that is – but she has a feeling that leaving Shield is not like quitting a job at McDonalds.

Chuckling to herself at this thought, Skye turns her thoughts on agent Coulson. The man who decided she will be an asset to his team. Who decided to kidnap her and make her a consultant for Shield. The man who seems to think that Skye's worth the trouble. She is grateful for his trust in her. Or maybe he just wants to make sure that she uses her hacking abilities to the benefit of Shield rather than against it. Whatever his motive, he seems a decent man. Skye is not one to put her trust in people on a whim. But the way he has treated her so far – with respect – says a lot about what a person he is.

„May I come in?“ It's Coulson's voice from outside.

„Sure“ she answers. „Speak of the devil ….“ she adds under her breath just as the door slowly opens.

If Coulson has heard her, he choses not to comment. Instead, he leans on the doorframe and looks down on her. She takes in his impeccable suit, his confident posture, the slighly furrowed brow, the small smile that reflects in this eyes. He seems to shift the atmosphere in the bunk by his mere presence and although she was glad to be left alone only a few minutes ago, she doesn't mind him being here. Relaxing, she exhales a breath she didn't know she was holding.

„I see you have already made yourself at home, Skye.“

„Home is such a great word, but yes, you could say that.“ She has told herself to stay cautious, still, she can't help but smile back at him. Damn his disarming attitude, she thinks. She likes him already.

„I do know that a bunk and some scattered belongings don't make a home just like that. But people do. We do. Consider us the good guys.“ He seems to be slightly amused by his own words, Skye can tell by the tiny sparkle in his eyes.

„When the good guys kidnap an honest girl in broad daylight, I don't want to know what the bad guys are up to.“

That answer earns her a chuckle, although she doesn't know whether it's thanks to her remark as such or because she describes herself as an honest girl.

„You'll find out soon enough“, Coulson says. „But in the meantime, get yourself aquainted with everyone, don't hesitate to bother me with questions and read as much as you can about Shield. I'm sure you are a fast learner. I put my trust in you.“

He turns around, and before leaving her bunk, throws a „Good night“ and a lopsided smile in her direction. By the time his steps die away and she is alone again, Skye feels pretty lopsided herself, but in a good way. Getting someone's trust before she has even earned it is not the way the world has treated her so far. Again, she can't help but feel elated, suddenly having become part of a team, almost a family.

She gets ready for bed, but isn't able to sleep for a good while. The last thing she sees before she finally drifts off is Coulson's lopsided smile. She takes it as a good sign.

2

„Really, _Fitz_. You told May that a stopover in Detroit is absolutely necessary for some _urgent errand and important technical devices_. And then you go ahead and buy _pizza_?“

Skye, May, Ward and FitzSimmons are sitting in the common room, surrounded by pizza boxes and assorted bottles of beer, soft drinks and some more serious stuff.

Skye shakes her head in amusement at Ward's remark. May is throwing one of her trademark glacier-like looks to Fitz, who seems to be unabashed to be the target of her anger, but Skye can tell he is wincing internally.

He puts on a brave face, though.

„It's not as if we could order from a home delivery service up here now, can we? Besides, it's Coulson's birthday and I am sure he appreciates having something else to eat than the usual grub for a change.“

„We're talking about Coulson here. You should have bought a French five-course meal instead, with some vintage Bordeaux.“ Ward replies.

„Well... it's the thought that counts, right? And for your information, I did obtain some technical stuff as well. I told Simmons a few days ago about that fancy little device which is able to neutralise the atoms in - “

Everybody groans, fearing some inexplicable technical description, only Simmons seems interested and about the only person in the room able to follow his thoughts.

„Enough, you made your point.“ May says in her best don't-fool-me voice. It's hard even for someone as good at reading people as Skye to detect the minuscule smile accompaning her words; it's gone in a second. „But the pizza better be good.“

„Did I just smell decent food?“ a voice from the door interrupts their banter. Coulson appears, looking every bit as exhausted as you would expect after the long mission they have just finished this morning. Instead of getting well deserved rest like everybody else, he has finished some tedious paperwork and is now clearly longing for his bed.

Not wanting to let his team down, though, he enters the common room and gracefully accepts a freshly opened bottle of beer from Skye.

„Happy birthday, A.C.“ she smiles and clinks bottles with him.

Coulson apparently is still unused to being called nicknames, but for the time being he indulges her. Slightly frowning, though, he says „I never told anyone of you about my birthday. Since when … oh, we have a hacker on board now, I tend to forget.“ He throws Skye a sharp glance but she can see that he is not really pissed off with her.

„I would never hack into your personal file, _sir_. Also it's classified information, I wouldn't be able to.“

Which tells him she must at one point have tried to do exactly that. Sensing that the birthday atmosphere is on the verge of turning less than festive, Skye quickly adds:

„You lent me the book about spy stories in World War II, remember? Someone wrote personal birthday wishes to you on the first page, that's how I found out.“

„Well …. at least you know now that I am not old enough to be an eye witness of WW II.“

„Sir, we would never assume ….“

„ _Fitz_. That was a _joke_. Although it would have been nice to have met Captain America back then.“

Skye grins at his remark, knowing as well as the rest of the team that when it comes to Captain America Coulson is as bad a fangirl as the next man (or woman, more like).

She hands him a slice of pizza and the party begins.

Two hours later, the place is scattered with the remains of pizza slices, empty beer bottles, and Coulson's team members in various stages of inebriation. Skye looks around and, thanks to her alcohol level, is slightly overwhelmed of being part of such a normal, quite domestic scene.

Ward and May sit next to each other, barely talking but she didn't expect them to suddenly turning into chatterboxes only because they have had a few. FitzSimmons are deep in some scientific-philosophical discussion she wouldn't even be able to understand if she was sober. She notices that Leo is hanging on Jemma's every word and lights up whenever she throws a slightly drunken smile at him.

Coulson sits a few feet apart from her, eyes closed, tie loosened, sleeves rolled up and wearing a face that is more relaxed than she has ever seen. He hasn't spoken much that night, but has seemingly enjoyed his birthday party. She loves seeing him so loosened up.

As much as he seems to trust her – they have been working together smoothly for months, after all (apart from the Miles incident) – sometimes Skye still doesn't know what kind of a man Phil Coulson is. Sure, he is reliable, and as far as she knows, he has never lied to her face. He just doesn't seem to be the type (even though he is an agent, the master of disguise, if necessary). But he might be withholding information from her from time to time. Now and then she notices he puts on his smooth facade and she doesn't know what makes him do it. Usually it's either after they have shared a particular personal moment (like when he told her they would be looking for her parents and she hugged him) or whenever she seems to get too close to some matter he doesn't want to share.

Well, she certainly respects that. Everyone has their secrets, she of all people should know that, what with her past being a fucking huge secret (not that she has had a choice in this). It doesn't keep her from wishing that Coulson will be completely open to her. She is wondering why this is so important to her; it's not as if Ward being so taciturn bothers her. Well, if she is honest to herself – it's because she really likes Coulson, simple as that. She seeks his advice. She wants his praise. She cares about his wellbeing. To Skye, Phil Coulson is the most important member of her new family. It remains to be seen whether he is more of a father figure, an older brother, or a remote cousin she secretly fancies (frankly, she knows the answer already, it's just too complicated to contemplate right now, if ever).

Stifling a huge yawn, Skye realizes that she should probably be heading for bed. Half-heartedly, she collects some of the pizza boxes and empty bottles, throwing them into the trash can.

„Good night everybody“ she murmurs, turning around and making for the door. On a whim, she looks over her shoulder one last time and notices the awkward angle at which Coulson has collapsed on the couch. If she lets him sleep like this, his neck will kill him tomorrow.

„A.C. Come on, time for bed.“ She coaxes him to stand up. He obeys, but barely opens his eyes and groans at the implication that he has to walk somewhere. Finally, he takes her outstretched hand. He is by no means drunk slightly tipsy at best but certainly knackered.

„Just make sure it's the right bed“ he murmurs, managing a small grin. Clearly, given his half-sleeping state, this remark is not deliberately insinuating now, is it? Nevertheless, she can't suppress a grin of her own, all the while leading Coulson to his office from where he'll hopefully find the short way to his bedroom. It is probably a bit inappropriate that she still holds his hand, but he doesn't mind, apparently. Neither does she. It rounds up the evening, somehow. Another family moment.

She reluctantly lets go of his hand once they stand in front of his office.

„Thank you Skye.“ He still sounds sleepy, but the small walk seems to have sobered him up a bit. The last look he gives Skye holds a lot emotions, none of which she can place right now. But his look stays with her on the way back to her bunk and until she is finally able to sleep.

 

3

An attempt at normalcy. That's what Skye thinks when she is about to enter Coulson's office. It's been several weeks since the team has rescued him from Centipede, and underneath his usual cool demeanor, she can sense a vulnerability he hasn't possessed before. He is haunted by the true story behind Tahiti, his story. Who wouldn't be? Of course he is good a hiding it. Still, she sometimes sees right through him and wonders if it's only because she is good at this or if Coulson deliberately chooses to allow her glimpses into his true emotional state. If he is subconsciously trying to tell her that he relies on her. She wants to believe he does.

Be that as it may, Skye is determined to help him through the rough patch he is experiencing (rough patch, ha, that's about the understatement of the century). But she has to be careful. If she is too obvious in her intent to support him, Coulson may clam up. He has done so before. Always willing to support his team to the point of self-sacrifice, he can be surprisingly stubborn when it comes to accepting help from others.

„Do you have a moment?“

„Come in“, he replies.

He looks up from whatever he was reading at his desk and she can't help but notice the bags under his eyes, the rumpled state of his suit and his slightly slumped figure. He is usually so full of energy, all crisp suit, badass attitude, sharp wit and sparkling eyes, that it hurts to see him like this. She wants nothing more than to smoothe away the lines on his face.

That she worries about him must be pretty obvious on her face because he puts up a rather lame smile.

„Don't try and make me talk about it. Please, I'm fine.“ Cut right to the point, doesn't he? Skye has not expected this. But no, he wasn't fine, who was he trying to fool?

Skye doesn't push it. Although she hasn't really thought this through before, she suddenly knows what to do. If she pretends that she is the one who needs help and encouragement, it might just be the right way to get through to him. And even if he doesn't fall for her bluff, he might play along. Let the dance begin, she thinks.

„Sir, I was wondering whether you have any new information on my parents.“

„Funny that you should mention that now, you haven't inquired about them for a while.“

He looks at her curiously. At least the sparkle in his eyes has returned, a good sign that he has abandonded whatever he was brooding on earlier.

„May wasn't exactly communicative when I asked her and I didn't want to press the matter, after everything that has happened in the last weeks. But ever since you came back from Centipede and after what was revealed about your …. resurrection ...“ she winces at how inappropriate that term sounds „I can't help but thinking about them and everything that I don't know yet. At least I know now that Shield has always been part of my past, but what if we find out something awful, something unbearable?“

As soon as she speaks those words, she winces again, internally. _Great job, Skye_ , she thinks wrily. He has just found out about Project Tahiti and tries to cope with all the implications, and here she is bothering him with her own fears, in the vague hope that he will open up.

She looks up and finds him staring right at her, in that curious way of his – his mouth a slightly downward curve that is a smile nonetheless (albeit a worried one), his eyes full of warmth and seemingly noticing her discomfort.

„Skye, I know that at the moment we cannot be sure if there might be something dark and inexplicable in your past. Maybe there is. But that doesn't change who you are now.“

„You should heed your own advice“ she replies boldly, before wanting to chop off her own tongue. It's her boss she is talking to, after all.

„Touché. You're right of course. Although we will probably find nothing of the sort concerning your past.“

„At least you grew up with your own parents.“

 _Shit_ , she thinks, someone should put a sock in her mouth. She sounds too defensive, where she is supposed to coax him into admitting his own worries.

He doesn't seem to mind her words, though.

„Yeah, I did. And that's a good thing especially now when I question so many other things about myself.“

She wants to tell him that he should never question himself, because she won't question him, ever. Instead, she hears herself asking -

„Is there anything from your parents among those things you collect?“

„My father gave me his old record player and some of his LPs.“ Coulson stands up and walks in the direction of the shelf next to his bedroom. Skye is glad that their conversation seems to move on safer ground and follows him until they stand side by side and look at the old record player.

„Do you listen to your old LPs often?“

„Not as much as I should. Although listening to these old albums always seems to ground me somehow.“

„May I?“ she asks, suddenly shy, and points to the neat pile of records.

He doesn't answer and she takes it as a good sign. She carefully picks an old Doors album, touches its cover with her fingertips almost reverently and hands it to Coulson. He seems delighted by her choice.

„That's the very first album my dad gave me all those years ago. It's the closest connection I have to him – the memory of us listening to this music together.“

He puts the LP on the record player, and after the first few scratchy sounds of the needle on the LP (Skye, a child of perfect, if somewhat sterile MP3 sounds, choses not to comment so as not to disturb this delicate moment), Riders On The Storm fills Coulson's office.

She marvels at the warm, almost organic sound from the LP. She can understand why it grounds him. Of course she doesn't share his memories connected with the music, but she shares this moment with him. It's precious. This talk was meant to give Coulson the reason to open up to her, but somehow she opened up as well, and somehow they both take solace in the simple pleasure of listening to an old Doors song. This was certainly not the direction she has expected this talk to take.

She is quite immersed in this rather intimate moment and Coulson's next remark takes her by surprise.

„I'm sure I have some weed supply somewhere in my desk. Would go nicely with this song.“

Skye glances up, astonished, and notices his smirk. Then returns his grin. Yeah, she thinks. I missed this. Coulson, on seeing her face, laughs – quietly, but his laugh is genuine.

„I was joking, Skye.“

„That's the first joke I heard from you in a long time, A.C. And besides, I wouldn't put it past you, having a supply of pot in your desk.“

„That would be highly inappropriate for the boss of a team of Shield agents.“

„Which is exactly why I wouldn't put it past you. Take it as a compliment.“

He chuckles at that and his face suddenly looses his worry lines. He looks years younger than he did only 20 minutes ago. Skye has the sudden urge to kiss him. Maybe one day she will, but not today. She settles for touching his hand, briefly, then makes for the door.

„Skye.“ he calls out, just as she is about to leave.

„Thank you.“

4

„Are you sure you're familiar with all the technical details for your cover identity? Let's repeat some of the tracking cube's features, just in case someone is bothering you with difficult questions ...“ Fitz trails off, noticing Skye's and Coulson's nearly identical frown.

„Fitz, I am sure we have rehearsed it enough by now“, Coulson replies, firmly. „Besides, I don't think anybody will pepper us with elaborate questions and even if that's the case, we will most likely deal with people of average intelligence, not someone with an IQ of 160 like you. We should be able to handle this.“

Fitz' ears flush at the compliment-in-disguise, and nods vigorously.

„Ok then, May says we arrive in London in about 15 minutes. You should do a last checkup of your disguise.“

That's hardly necessary either. Skye has put on her undercover clothes half an hour ago already, so has Coulson. They will attend a small science fair, where the majority of guests attending are from the private security sector and the latest surveillance and safety equipment will be presented.

Coulson and Skye will pretend to be a professor and his young protegé from the MIT, interested in acquiring safety equipment for their labs. They hope to meet their contact person and be handed over a device which they assume contains extraterrestrian elements. With great luck, they will later be able to trace the man who has access to such technology.

One hour later, they arrive at the building in the heart of Mayfair, by taxi. Much as Skye would have loved to drive Lola through London (what with the unusually brilliant weather), Coulson has correctly pointed out that they would attract far too much attention. A university professor with such a shiny car? Not bloody likely.

They enter the fair and barely ten minutes later, they have spotted their contact person. He is of average height and has a slightly sturdy figure, sandy hair and dark blue eyes. His posture seems almost military-like and he occasionally scans the crowd until he sees Coulson and Skye and gives the tiniest nod in their direction.

The exchange is supposed to take place without someone noticing what is really going on, so Coulson and the other man pretend they are engrossed in some techno babble. Skye at the same time exchanges their cubes while shaking hands with the other man at length. She notices his steady hand, the unassuming and quiet, almost ordinary face and the steel behind his friendly blue eyes. He actually reminds her a bit of Coulson, and she takes an instant liking to him. Also, she is quite sure she has seen his face somewhere but cannot place him right now.

Coulson, of course, plays his role as the middle-aged, harmless, bespectacled university professor with bravado. No tailored suits today, only old fashioned teacher's jumpers, and he even fashions a stubble, something she has never seen before, but it suits him. Nobody will suspect that he is a Shield agent who is at that very moment retrieving equipment of extraterrestrian origin. It kind of turns her on that she is the only one in the room who knows what he is capable of.

They end their friendly talk and Coulson decides to frequent some of the other stalls before they leave so as not to look suspicious.

„Let me join you in a minute“, Skye says, „I'll be in the bathroom.“

She takes the stairs to the basement, uses one of the toilets to stow the cube away in her handbag more safely and leaves the bathroom again, only to face the man they have just made the exchange with. He doesn't look like he is up to something sinister, so she smiles at him, all the while racking her brain where she has seen this man before. She has never met him in person, of that she is sure.

Suddenly, the penny drops.

„You're the blogger of Sherlock Holmes!“ she suddenly blurts out, only just remembering that she has seen his face on the internet while doing some research about Scotland Yard (that is putting it mildly, she has been hacking into their systems to be able to access some criminal records). She is barely able to hide her excitement, that man is almost as famous as his notorious detective friend who has so spectacularly returned from the dead.

He steps closer and puts his finger on her lips – invading her personal space but, weirdly, she doesn't mind.

„Shh. Nobody is supposed to know. Fortunately, my face is so ordinary that nobody will remember me. While I am here to exchange that cube with you, I am also on the lookout for some individuals who do illegal trade in high-end technology. My friend Sherlock is helping Scotland Yard to dismantle the criminal network.“

Skye looks in awe, all the while thinking that to her he doesn't look ordinary at all. He shakes her hand for the second time that day.

„John Watson, pleasure to meet you.“

„The pleasure is all mine.“ She throws her killer smile at him, batting eyelashes. Nothing short of fangirling, she thinks. She will never make fun again of Coulson's obsession with Captain America.

 _Coulson_. The instant she is thinking of him, he places a hand on her shoulder.

„Sorry to interrupt“ - he doesn't look sorry one bit - „but we have to catch a flight. Say goodbye to the gentleman.“ His tone is slightly scolding. Is she blowing up their cover just because she is talking to John Watson? She doesn't find her behaviour suspicious, but Coulson is right, they should probably leave. The sooner the cube is on the bus, the better.

„Goodbye, John.“ she says.

He frowns a bit at Skye's use of his first name in front of Coulson but really, how many Johns are there in London? And Coulson has probably known his identity anyway but chose not to tell her, for whatever reasons. She is determined to find out, though.

„Goodbye“, John answers, and to her astonishment and delight, he leans in and gives her a kiss on the cheek. She is almost certain that she is imagining things when he whispers, barely audible -

„ _He likes you_.“

Inhaling his faint scent of lemon shampoo and black tea, Skye suppresses a smile at hearing this, while Coulson, oblivious to that remark, can only glare.

They take the steps and make for the front door, Coulson barely talking to her. She is determined not to end their mission on a bad note, so she tentatively asks „Did you now …?“

„Know what?“ He assumes his most innocent look.

„Who he is, of course. You could have told me.“

„I was pretty sure you would be all over him, what with the Sherlock Holmes blogs you read lately and the fantastic stories about former soldier and doctor John Watson …. I just wanted to make sure you don't blow our cover by addressing him inappropriately.“

Inappropriately? What was that supposed to mean?

„You were really concerned that I blow our cover? Don't you think that by now I'd be a bit more professional than that?“

„Well, you were all over him when I found you a few moments ago.“

They are now walking down the street, hoping to find a taxi to take them back to the airport. Coulson walks at a brisk pace and hardly looks if she is able to keep up.

„Oh, now I get it. You're _jealous_.“

She is trying to lighten up their conversation, and although it is a rather lame attempt, he smiles at her, for the first time in what seems like ages.

„Yes, that's it. That and I am highly irritated that I still have to wear these crappy clothes. I feel 20 years older.“

„In that case, we should get you out of these clothes as soon as possible.“

Too late Skye realises what she has just said. It earns her a raised eyebrow and a stern look from his blue-grey eyes, but she can see that he is silently shaking with laughter. She cannot suppress a giggle any more and the next moment, they nearly collapse on the pavement.

Skye realises that she is glad to see him able to participate in meaningless banter again (she categorizes it as meaningless, anything else is too … weird? Hopeless?). It took a long while, several talks – some of which were barely scratching the surface of all his emotions but helped him nonetheless – and the occasional hug when she felt he needed it, until he seemed to be able to return to his usual self. Whatever that was.

On an impulse, she grabs his hand and pulls him into a café. Ever the agents, they take a booth at the rear end near the back entrance and order a cup of tea and scones.

He takes a bite off of his scone and looks at her over the rim of his glasses. She likes glasses on him, it gives him that certain sophisticated look – but at the same time it makes him older she has to admit. And she can't see the tiny wrinkles around his eyes whenever he smiles.

„I know the next best thing to removing your clothes“, she teases.

„I am all ears.“

„All eyes, more like“, Skye says, leans over the small coffee table and, in a slow and careful, but fluid motion, removes his glasses. She places them neatly on the table and looks at him expectantly. Smiling, he removes her glasses too. Then, with a gesture so casual and yet so tender, he tucks her hair behind her right ear before returning to his cup of tea.

It was great meeting John Watson, she thinks. It is even better to share tea and scones with Phil Coulson.

5

Skye collapses on the couch of her as yet unfamiliar room on the secret base. At the arse of the Canadian wilderness. Her head is swimming. She realizes that she has not been able to fully relax until after knowing for sure that Coulson was right about the coordinates Fury gave him on the badge.

Of course she would never have questioned Coulson. Nor his faith in Director Fury. But when Coulson seemed to be on the verge of a breakdown earlier, shortly before they found the base, she was deeply disturbed. He always seemed collected, convinced of what he was doing. What with everything changing so fast Shield infiltrated by Hydra, May reporting to Fury behind his back – it isn't surprising that he begins to question himself. Skye is relieved to see that he has been right the whole time. Not only because she has been longing for a warm place after that long and chilly walk through the snow. But for his sake.

She recalls the talk she has had with May five minutes ago. It was bad enough to see A.C. so vulnerable out there. She wasn't prepared for May's own inner turmoil.

„I am leaving, Skye.“ If that's even possible, May's face is stonier than usual. Skye takes it as a sign that May is trying too hard to suppress any display of emotions. In doing so she is all the more revealing.

„May. You know Coulson relies on you. Even if he is mad at you at the moment. He knows that in the long run, he can trust you.“

„Maybe he does. And by then I will be part of this team again. But it's killing me, the way he looks at me, every time we talk. The way he avoids me.“ It's obvious how much Coulson's trust means to her, how much the lack thereof destroys her. And who can blame her, Skye thinks. She would be devastated herself.

May looks as if she already regrets that she has been opening up to Skye. But her face is already less rigid, as if talking to someone has taken some burden off of her, if only a small one. She smiles somewhat forlornly at Skye, briefly touches her shoulder and heads off in the opposite direction.

... It still feels surreal, May having left the base. At a time when the circle of people they can trust is small already, she chooses to leave. Skye can only hope that Coulson will be able to convince her to come back. She is essential to the their family.

Sighing, Skye looks about her and notices the mini-fridge at the far end of her room. She gets herself a can of coke in the hope that the sugar will revive her somehow. It doesn't.

She succumbs to her drowsiness and coils up on the couch, eyes growing heavy. At least this seems to be a safe place (and a warm at that), so she drops her fears and doubts and closes her eyes for the first time since God knows when.

She must have fallen asleep at one point, because when she wakes up again, Coulson is sitting beside her. She blinks a few times and then, still drowsy, sits up and faces him. She probably looks terrible, all rumpled hair and sleepy eyes. She doesn't care. Now is not the moment to keep up appearances. Not with Coulson, for that matter.

„Fancy a coke?“ She vaguely waves her hand at the half-empty can. It's as good a way to start a talk as any.

„ _Skye_.“

The way he says her name, dead serious. No coke, then. She straightens up, wondering how he will approach all their issues, the mess they are currently in. Shield is history, May has left, Ward is not yet here ... and Skye has a bad feeling about his absence, about him, but can't put her doubts in words. Yet. She doesn't know where to start with all her thoughts, emotions, insecurities.

She says the first thing that comes to her mind.

„I am glad you were right about the secret base.“

„Sounds as if you were doubting it in the first place.“

„I might have doubted Fury, not you. You, never. I thought you'd know that.“

„In that case you put more trust in me than I put in myself.“

„I know.“

He looks up, surprised. But really, having behaved that desperately earlier, throwing his badge at the trees, shouting, he shouldn't be surprised that Skye has noticed his insecurity.

„It's good to know you do, Skye. Especially now, when the world as I have known it for decades crashes down around us.“

Coulson's eyes never leave hers. While five minutes ago, they were looking resigned, she is now noticing the familiar sparkle in them. It encourages her to take his hand.

„I see the old Coulson is back.“

„The old Coulson. Whoever you think that is, please tell me. I think I forgot.“

„The smart, good-looking agent who kicks ass, of course.“

„Go on.“

He looks expectantly at Skye, and she grabs the opportunity. Even if it means he will see right through her banter and discovers her true feelings for him. Hell, _especially_ if it means he does. She will do anything to keep his mind off of all dark matters for now and to assure him she will stand by his side.

„The man who wears impeccable suits, has a weird but cute nostalgic streak, compares women to fancy cars …“

„And?“

„I think your ego is probably big enough by now, A.C.“

He grins and dares her to go on. Her playful smile turns serious.

„If you insist.“

„I do.“

„.... The man I trust and care about more than anyone.“

It's a rather cheesy line for Skye, but Coulson doesn't seem to mind. His face is a mixture of incredulity and awkward happiness. She wants to kiss away the incredulity part, but hesitates, suddenly shy. She can't believe she has just more or less told Phil Coulson that she loves him. As if, on top of everything going on at the moment, he would love nothing more than Skye making a move on him.

Slightly embarrassed, she starts to disentangle their entwined hands. But Coulson surprises her by grabbing her wrists and pulling her into his arms.

„You forgot to mention a tiny, but important detail about me, Skye.“

His face is merely inches apart from hers, and she is already lost in his intense gaze, the prickling feeling of his hand around her shoulders.

„Which is?“ she barely manages to get out.

„The man who has wanted to kiss you for a very long time.“

„Smart move, Phil“ she says – or wants to say, because Coulson's lips are on her mouth, and coherent thoughts are quickly abandoned. It's a very sweet and tender kiss, but by no means reluctant or innocent. His tongue slips into her mouth and she can almost hear his smug grin as she sighs into his kiss. Smooth bastard, she thinks approvingly.

She hugs him tightly and feels the tension leaving his neck and shoulders as he is practically melting into her. He sighs contentedly, ends their kiss and tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear, just like in that tiny café in London, ages ago it seems.

„I will put your kissing qualities on the list „Things I like about agent Coulson“ she grins, feeling giddy and lightheaded.

„On top of the list, I hope?“

„Hmmm …. for now, somewhere between the kick-ass attitude and the sexy suits.“

It seems they both have the same way of conveying deeper emotions with their light banter. While Coulson flashes her that trademark smirk, his eyes never leave hers, shining bright and warm with affection.

„In that case you must give me the opportunity to improve“, he says.

She does so, gladly.


End file.
